Evaluate
\[i^{14762} + i^{14763} + i^{14764} + i^{14765}.\]
Solution: We can take out a factor of $i^{14762}$ to get
\[i^{14762} + i^{14763} + i^{14764} + i^{14765} = i^{14762} (1 + i + i^2 + i^3).\]Since $i^2 = -1$ and $i^3 = -i,$
\[1 + i + i^2 + i^3 = 1 + i - 1 - i = 0.\]Therefore, the expression is equal to $\boxed{0}.$